


By Any Other Name

by sallydewitts



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert, War, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallydewitts/pseuds/sallydewitts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multi-parter featuring you and Rose {platonic} following you as you go from Homeworld scout to a full-fledged member of Rose's army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                                       What were you doing here of all places?

Thick mud was smeared up to your ankles, and cool water- rain, your mind supplied idly, busily reevaluating your motives as you slogged through the mud choked soil towards your destination. Squinting against the screaming wind, you scanned the area, searching for any unusual colors or motion against the landscape.

There! A flash of pink caught your eye before vanishing into a bright cavern, and you unhesitatingly flitted closer, taking advantage of the valley's natural outcroppings of rock and using them as cover. Just as you squeezed behind a particularly rough boulder, you caught the sound of voices- the gems you were searching for- and between them, in their conversation, your name was being spoken. Squeezing under a large stone formation, you pressed yourself small and held your breath.

“...Unpredictable!” A higher-pitch voice added, apparently just finishing a rant against you; in her voice was a mixture of outrage and confusion. That must be the gangly one, you thought. You had had a run-in with these traitors rebels before, though with the backing of an entire Homeworld military unit. Now, though, you just a lone scout- and you were coming with a changing of alliances.

“Too loyal to the Homeworld,” another gem added firmly, and you mentally noted the resolve of her tone and the slight accent. The fusion, then. _Granite_? A clamor of voices filled the air then, and while the individual words became lost to the noise, you managed to pick out another 4 gems, -roughly- by the overlap. The wind howled impatiently outside the mouth of the cave, almost in sympathy with the ruckus, but suddenly the voices died out, simultaneously. “I know you’re doubtful.” A new voice spoke up, this one somehow holding a soft yet authoritative tone. Rose Quartz, then. The ringleader. “But you need to trust me. Our eyes met, and for a moment, we understood each other. Communicated- I can promise you we will make an ally here.” There was a pause as this new information was considered, and, capable as ever, Rose stepped into the quiet and filled it, assigning each gem a of task. “Pearl, please, check on the kindergarten and report back with its status. Tanzanite, Amethyst, make sure every member is accounted for, on all fronts. Garnet- would you patrol this sections’ borders?”

Almost instantly, the group fell apart and began dispersing, each with their own tasks at hand- leaving you scrambling to squeeze further under the lip of stone as several of the gems leaped over your hiding spot and moved on, already concentrating on their assignments. There was a commotion of feet and a flurry of farewells, and then you were finally alone. The quiet in their absence was very, very loud and your slow breathing seemed to fill your ears.

 _This was pointless._  

Just as you had managed to talk yourself out of staying hunched there and were about to risk sticking an arm out, you heard a chuckle, in that same voice. Rose Quartz.

“You can come out now.” she said to to the open air- to you, and it took all your willpower then and there not to scream in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Hesitantly, you wriggled out from the stone and stood, somehow feeling too glaringly huge and at the same time, very small. Taking a deep breath, and you peered at her hesitantly, already dropping into a kneel, like you had seen the pale one- Pearl- do before. “I-I come with a change of alliances.” you muttered, keeping your head bowed and words formal. “I wish to serve under your command, Rose Quartz.”

“Why?” 

Why? _Why_? The question caught you off guard, but you had an answer fast rising to your lips. “I’m tired of being... this harbinger. I’m tired of finding something beautiful, rich, and perfect with life and having to be the one that... breaks it.” At this, you finally looked her in the face. She was nodding thoughtfully, still watching you, and you decided to interpret this in a positive light- at least she wasn't trying to impale you with her sword. “Do you... remember the Refulgent region?” braving a look at her again instead of studying the horizon for any longer, you saw she gave a wide-eyed nod of acknowledgement and you pressed on. “That was almost 400 years ago but,” you were mildly mortified at your voice cracking, but ignored it: “...but... I still remember it. I am- was- under the White Diamond echelon. There was just so much...” your voice got wobbly again and you cleared your throat, anxiously. “Lost. I can’t forget that.”

Out of words, you sat down and folded your hands in your lap, head still bent forward.

Waiting.

Something cold touched you, biting through the shoulder of your clothes, and you jumped, shifting your weight and looking up at Rose again. Her sword was lightly skimming the edge of your shoulder. The tip stuck out a few feet behind you as you stared in mute confusion, and you turned back to her.  _She... knighted me?_  You thought dazedly, watching as she smiled gently and removed the weapon from your shoulder. Still stunned, you watched it flicker into nothingness again.

 Then she held out her hand to you, still on the ground.

 


	3. NOTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Status Update.

Hello everyone! Lately, there has been an uptick in interest in this story, even though I had originally abandoned the piece due to a mix of stress and boredom. However, as multiple people have expressed interest in a continuation, I have begun to articulate plans to continue the plot line! Thank you all for your kind words of encouragement.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to BardsAmbrosia, who asked for a Jasper fic! I'll try again later, but Rose is much more calming to work on. This was part of my 'Coquettish' series, but is less romance-inclined and was therefore removed.


End file.
